The subject invention is directed toward the fastener art and, more particularly, to a fastener assembly for releasably joining panels to associated support panels or frames.
The invention is especially useful in the automotive industry for joining decorative door liner panels to the interior door structure and will be described with reference thereto; however, the invention could be used in other environments and for many different purposes.
The mounting of liner panels to door interiors typically makes use of a fastener assembly comprising cooperating connecting components including a first component having a first end with a male stem for joining in an opening formed in the door interior structure, and a second end providing a receiving a second component. The second component has a mounting head portion for joining to the panel and a retaining end for mechanical retention in the releasable connector of the first component.
The components of the prior assemblies are generally precision injection molded from rigid plastic as two separate pieces. The separate pieces must normally be assembled prior to use. After a liner panel is installed, it can be removed by snapping apart the releasable mechanical connect.
Examples of panel fasteners of this sort are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,176,428; 4,668,145; 4,716,633; and 4,778,320.
While the prior designs are generally satisfactory, the mechanical connection is not as positive as desirable and tends to degrade with use. Moreover, it is inconvenient to mold the fastener system as two separate pieces and then combine or join the pieces following the molding operation.